frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 16 - Znak
Witajcie! :D W końcu udało mi się skończyć rozdział, co naprawdę nie było łatwym zadaniem :P Wybaczcie, że jest krótszy od poprzednich, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :) Rozdział 16 - Znak Mercedes obudziła się w swojej komnacie, nie pamiętając niczego, co wydarzyło się przed utratą przytomności. Za oknem było już zupełnie ciemno, a świece naprędce ustawione na parapecie w bardzo niewielkim stopniu rozświetlały pomieszczenie. Gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, dostrzegła niewyraźny zarys sylwetki Alexandra, który siedział na krześle obok łóżka oraz inną, niewysoką postać, która właśnie coś mówiła. Słowa docierały do królowej jak zza grubej kotary i na początku zupełnie nie mogła zrozumieć ich sensu, jakby wypowiadane były w obcym języku. - Skoro jej wysokość nie ma na nic uczulenia ani nie choruje przewlekle, sugeruję iż to stres spowodował utratę przytomności. - Czy powodem może być też ciąża? - dopytywał się Alexander zaniepokojonym głosem. - Nie sądzę, jeśli tylko nie pojawią się dolegliwości bólowe. Spróbowała podnieść głowę, lecz zupełnie opadła z sił. Alexander, gdy tylko to zauważył, natychmiast znalazł się u wezgłowia. - Nie wstawaj. - poprosił troskliwie. - Przyniosę ci wody. Mercedes uścisnęła słabo dłoń syna, który jak na skrzydłach wybiegł z komnaty. W krąg słabego światła wkroczył niski, starszy mężczyzna o łagodnej, poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy, ubrany w elegancki dublet barwy zimowego nieba o zmierzchu. Poznała go, to był doktor Lindberg, który przybył wraz z królową Elsą. - Gdzie jest Humberto? - spytała, nigdzie nie widząc nadwornego medyka. - Nie martw się, wasza wysokość. Poszedł przyrządzić zioła, więc na wszelki wypadek przybyłem tu razem z księciem, by czuwać nad waszą miłością. - wyjaśnił łagodnym głosem doktor Lindberg. Mercedes pomyślała, że gdyby tylko jego głos mógł uzdrawiać, już stałaby na nogach. - Czy coś mi dolega? – spytała szeptem. - Jestem dobrej myśli. Humberto powiedział mi, że wasza miłość ostatnio słabo sypia i mało je, a wysokie temperatury nie sprzyjają osłabionemu organizmowi. Zwykle pacjent szybko dochodzi do siebie, lecz w przypadku waszej miłości zalecałbym kilka następnych dni spędzić w łóżku. Nadmierny wysiłek w takim stanie może poważnie zaszkodzić dziecku. Mercedes uśmiechnęła się lekko na znak zgody, choć słowa doktora Lindberga trafiały do jej obolałej głowy zupełnie nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, obdarte przez zmęczenie z wszelkiego sensu. - Dziękuję za pomoc, doktorze. Mężczyzna skłonił się nisko i wyszedł, w ostatniej chwili omijając stojącego w progu poza kręgiem światła, księcia Rubéna. Następca tronu obserwował całą scenę, w milczeniu opierając się o framugę. Gdy tylko kroki doktora oddaliły się, Mercedes spojrzała prosto w hebanowe oczy Rubéna. Odkąd tylko pojawił się w pałacu, żadne z nich nie próbowało wszczynać cichej wojny nienawistnych spojrzeń i zwyczajnie unikało kontaktu wzrokowego, tolerując swoje towarzystwo z chłodną, wymuszoną uprzejmością. A teraz patrzyła prosto na niego, jakby wyczuła w ciemności jego obecność. Jej wzrok nie był jednak tak surowy i oskarżycielski jak dawniej, lecz zupełnie pusty, jakby zamiast źrenic miała w oczach studnie bez dna. Przez chwilę obojętnie przypatrywał się tej próżni, doskonale wiedząc, że świadczy ona o tym, iż Mercedes przekroczyła granicę przepaści. Nie napawał się tym jednak długo, gdyż gest, który wykonała sprawił, że zamarł w duchu. Nie było to nic niezwykłego, ot takie dyskretne, z pozoru nic nie znaczące pogłaskanie palcem wskazującym prawej dłoni wewnętrznej strony lewego, wychudzonego nadgarstka. Wiedział jednak aż za dobrze, co oznaczał ten gest. Mercedes, widząc błysk wahania w oczach Rubéna, uśmiechnęła się zimno, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że za niedługo on również będzie musiał wkroczyć we własną otchłań i to ona będzie wtedy napawać się pustką w jego oczach. Książę utkwił w niej spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i obrzydzenia, ale wykonał dokładnie ten sam gest i już żaden mięsień na jego poważnej, surowej twarzy nie zadrżał w zwątpieniu. Nie czekając na reakcję Mercedes błyskawicznie wyszedł z komnaty, a jego krwistoczerwona peleryna powiewała za nim niczym skrzydła drapieżnego ptaka. Na schodach Rubén spotkał biegnącego na górę z dzbankiem wody Alexandra. - Dlaczego wyszedłeś? - zapytał młodszy z braci, ledwo łapiąc oddech. - Królowa poprosiła mnie, bym uspokoił gości i zadbał, by uczta dalej trwała. - skłamał gładko Rubén. - Rozkazałem już jednemu ze strażników, by znalazł hrabiego Burgésa i nakazał mu w moim imieniu zatroszczyć się o ucztujących. Wszystko załatwione. - zapewnił z uśmiechem i ruszył biegiem na górę, odprowadzony przez niewzruszone spojrzenie brata. Rubén powoli zszedł na parter i wrócił na ucztę, zajmując miejsce obok Elsy. Królowa Arendelle zasypała go pytaniami o zdrowie Mercedes, na które starał się odpowiadać ze spokojem, lecz był zbyt wzburzony tym, co wydarzyło się przed momentem w komnacie władczyni Iberii. Pomimo tygodni oswajania się z koniecznością tego, co miał uczynić uświadomił sobie, że gdzieś głęboko w jego sercu tliła się jeszcze nadzieja, że to tylko kolejny, bardzo długi koszmar. - Wszystko w porządku? To pytanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na zaniepokojoną, piękną twarz Elsy. Popełnił wielki błąd wracając na miejsce obok niej. Ta dziewczyna chyba sama nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jaki chaos wywoływała w jego udręczonym umyśle. Gdyby chociaż nie była tak sympatyczna, łagodna i urodziwa, może byłoby mu łatwiej. Może potrafiłby się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na jednej rzeczy, która doprowadzała jego serce do żywiącej się żalem wściekłości - jej wyjątkowej mocy. "Cholerne wyrzuty sumienia", zaklął w myślach i gdy opanował emocje, znów spojrzał w błękitne oczy Elsy. Czemu aż tak się nią przejmował? W końcu była mu zupełnie obca, mówiła w innym języku, ubierała się inaczej, zachowywała się w odmienny sposób. Nic ich nie łączyło. A gdyby zrezygnował z planu, jemu pozostałoby najwyżej kilka, wypełnionych cierpieniem lat życia. Nie zamierzał się na to godzić, choćby przyszło mu poświęcić cały kraj. Nie będzie dłużej żył w koszmarze, który powracał każdego dnia. - Muszę się przejść. - burknął pod nosem i szybko zniknął w ciemnościach między kolumnami, odprowadzony przez zdumione spojrzenie królowej. Elsa widziała, jak w głębokich oczach Rubéna toczy się autentyczna walka, której rozmachu nie zdołał ukryć przed jej wzrokiem. Ostatnie spojrzenie, pełne obojętności i zimnego wyrachowania, mimo wszelkich starań nie zamaskowało chaosu odbijającego się od czarnych źrenic niczym od wypolerowanego lustra. Ten człowiek był prawdziwą zagadką, którą królowa postanowiła rozwiązać za wszelką cenę. Czuła, że książę Rubén ukrywa coś niezwykle bolesnego i z czystej empatii chciała mu pomóc. Jednocześnie myślała też o ostrzeżeniach jakie zasiał w jej głowie Bazaltar i nie mogła odgonić od siebie podejrzenia, że ten mężczyzna coś wie. Nie chciała go jednak o nic oskarżać, widząc, że boryka się z jakimś problemem i powoli zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy aby zagubiony Ojciec Trolli nie pomylił się w swojej wizji. Jej moc powróciła, a wypadek króla mógł być przecież zbiegiem okoliczności. Groźba potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa oddaliła się jak nigdy wcześniej. Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją nagłe pojawienie się Anny, która przywitała się z krzesłem tak mocno, że niemal je przewróciła. Nie zwróciła jednak na to najmniejszej uwagi, bardziej skupiając się na łapaniu oddechu. Odkąd tylko rozpoczęły się tańce, nie odpoczęła ani razu. - Umieram! - wyznała siostrze z głębi duszy. - Zaopiekuj się Kristoffem. Anna jak nikt potrafiła przepędzić jej zmartwienia. Zdawało się, że księżniczka nie traciła ani chwili na rozmyślania nad wszelkimi możliwymi problemami. I również za to Elsa tak mocno ją kochała. - Nie sądzę, by potrzebował opieki. - odparła zaczepnie, obserwując blondyna, który właśnie tańczył z jedną dwórek Mercedes uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Gdy księżniczka to dostrzegła, osądziła, że co jak co, ale umieranie może sobie poczekać. - Chyba sama go przypilnuję. - stwierdziła po namyśle, a w jej głosie wybrzmiała delikatna nuta zazdrości. Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź siostry, pomknęła ku tańczącym niezwykle szybko, jak na kogoś, kto przed chwilą żegnał się z życiem. Elsa roześmiała się dźwięcznie. Jej młodsza siostra chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo widać jej uczucie do Kristoffa, ale skoro jeszcze nie zdecydowała się jej do tego przyznać, królowa stwierdziła, że nie będzie o to pytać. Choć księżniczka nieraz spoglądała na nią zachęcająco gdy tylko wychynęła z grupy tancerzy, to Elsa zdecydowała się pozostać przy stole i mimo iż wielu prosiło ją do tańca, jak zawsze subtelnie odmawiała. Nawet tak cudowna atmosfera uczty nie była w stanie zachęcić jej do wzięcia udziału w pląsach, lecz z przyjemnością obserwowała niekiedy zupełnie odmienne style tańca, jakie prezentowali Iberyjczycy. Gdy służący pozapalali świecie na ogromnych żyrandolach, Elsa spostrzegła, że musi być już bardzo późno. Niebo było już zupełnie czarne i zerwał się chłodny wiatr, który przyprawił jej nagie ręce o gęsią skórkę. Bezruch, poplątane myśli i wino sprawiły, że poczuła się senna. Jeśli Mercedes będzie czuła się wystarczająco dobrze, rozpoczną się rozmowy dyplomatyczne, które stanowiły sedno całej wyprawy. Musiała odpocząć, by być maksymalnie skupiona. Wstała i żegnana ukłonami udała się do pałacu pewna, że zostawia siostrę w najlepszych rękach. * Rubén wbiegł do pogrążonej w ciemności stajni i zatrzasnął za sobą ciężkie, skrzypiące drzwi. Natychmiast uderzyła go woń słomy zmieszana z charakterystycznym zapachem zawsze towarzyszącym koniom. Książę nie zwrócił jednak na to najmniejszej uwagi, już dawno stracił wrażliwy, arystokratyczny węch. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy, by w spokoju, po kolei wytłumaczyć sobie wyższość zła, jakie go dotknęło, od zła, jakie miał wyrządzić. Rosnąca wściekłość rozpalała jednak jego serce do białości. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, co musiał uczynić, a jednocześnie podpisałby na siebie wyrok śmierci, gdyby odmówił. Co prawda nie mógł patrzeć jak Elsa doskonale panuje nad swoją mocą, bo to przypominało mu tak różny od niej, wyniszczający chaos jaki zabijał go od dziecka. Nie potrafił sobie darować, że tak znaczna część jego osoby pragnie zobaczyć upadek tego nieskazitelnego porządku mocy królowej. Rozpaczliwie żądał, by ten proces zaczął się jak najszybciej, a jednocześnie jakiś słaby głosik w jego sercu cicho pragnął, by nigdy to się nie stało. -'' ¡Maldito cabrón! ''- zaklął siarczyście, kopiąc wściekle w drzwiczki jednego z boksów, aż zajęczały zawiasy. Wybudzone ze snu konie zarżały zaniepokojone i zaczęły wyglądać na ciemny korytarz, próbując dostrzec w mroku sprawcę całego zamieszania. Tuż przed Rubénem pojawił się przepiękny, kształtny łeb królewskiego wierzchowca, który wlepiał prosto w księcia swoje rozumne, ogromne oczy. Nagle, jego chrapy zafalowały badawczo, a rumak, w milczeniu, z drżącą skórą, odsunął się w cień boksu, jakby pragnął skryć się przed całym światem. Reszta koni, również wyczuła coś dziwnego w tym człowieku i natychmiast w stajni zapanowała grobowa, niepokojąca cisza. Rubén nie wiedział co tak bardzo w jego osobie zaniepokoiło wierzchowce, lecz po chwili spostrzegł, że robi mu się coraz cieplej, a opuszki jego palców zaczynają się żarzyć. Peleryna! Za późno zorientował się, że zostawił ją na oparciu krzesła. Przerażenie jedynie podsyciło ogień, a siła, która mogła go opanować, jak zwykle ustępowała potęgą mocy, jaka go rozniecała. Gdy tylko płomień zajął jego dłonie, poczuł stopniowo narastający, niewyobrażalny ból, który zdawał się nie mieć kolejnych, piekielnych granic. Czuł, jakby ktoś żywcem darł z niego pasy, przeszywał serce tysiącem mieczy i wyrywał po kolei wszystkie zęby. A mimo wszystko potrafił oddychać, czuł i widział wszystko dookoła, jakby ból był tylko niezwykle realistycznym snem. Tak. Tak miała wyglądać reszta jego życia, jeśli zejdzie z obranej ścieżki. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem zacisnął dłoń w pięść, by zdusić ogień. Gdy tylko mu się to udało, cierpienie natychmiast ustąpiło, jakby nigdy nie istniało. Rubén upadł na kolana i wsparł rękami o drewnianą podłogę, by złapać oddech. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie jest sam. - Wściekłość rozpala ogień. Ogień wyzwala cierpienie. - powiedział spokojnie Ignoto, jakby cytował jakąś księgę, narzucając przy tym na plecy Rubéna pelerynę o barwie krwi, z którą książę niemal nigdy się nie rozstawał. - Płoną we mnie dwa różne ognie. Jeden jest silniejszy i stopniowo mnie zabija. Drugi w porównaniu z nim jest niewielki, ale to dzięki niemu jeszcze pozostałem sobą. - odpowiedział Rubén chłodnym głosem, wstając samodzielnie z podłogi mimo wyciągniętej w swoją stronę dłoni Ignoto. Czarnoksiężnik doskonale odczytał zawoalowany w tym zdaniu ukryty przekaz. - Wciąż dręczą cię wyrzuty sumienia, choć na własne oczy widziałeś co jesteś wart bez mojej magii. - stwierdził Ignoto oskarżycielskim tonem, wskazując na spływającą z szerokich ramion Rubéna magiczną pelerynę. - Już ci powiedziałem. Jeszcze zostało we mnie coś z człowieka, którym tak długo pragnąłem się stać. - odpowiedział Rubén tonem wyblakłym jak stary papier. Książę wciąż w głębi duszy trząsł się z wściekłości, lecz kolejny raz powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się Ignoto do gardła. Ten człowiek budził w nim wszystkie najgorsze, pełne nienawiści uczucia i wspomnienia. To najprawdopodobniej jego obecność wyzwoliła jego nieokiełznaną moc. Najgorsza była jednak świadomość, że to właśnie on, był zarówno jego przekleństwem, jak i jedyną nadzieją. Przynajmniej nie da mu satysfakcji oglądania własnej słabości. - Mercedes pokazała mi Znak. Co teraz? - zapytał, zupełnie obojętnym tonem, a druga, skryta i ciemna strona jego duszy nadstawiła ucho z ciekawością. O tak, ona już nie mogła się doczekać. Ignoto uśmiechnął się, jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Elsa jakimś cudem cię polubiła. Tym lepiej, oszczędziła ci fatygi. - stwierdził z zadowoleniem czarnoksiężnik, bawiąc się bezwiednie wężową klamrą swojej peleryny. - Teraz musisz użyć swojego nieprzeciętnego uroku, by polubiła cię jeszcze bardziej. - A co jeśli dostrzeże, że jestem… inny? – zapytał, starając się powstrzymać swój niepohamowany temperament wobec słów Ignoto. - Masz pelerynę. – skwitował czarnoksiężnik, jakby to było oczywiste. - Nie o to mi chodzi. – książę wyraźnie zaznaczył każde słowo. Ignoto przez chwilę milczał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Już twoja w tym głowa, by się nie domyśliła. – odparł, niezadowolony z komplikacji, jakie mogły pojawić się po drodze. Książę miał przemożną chęć zacisnąć swoje potężne dłonie na szyi tego czarnego szczura, ale doskonale wiedział, że to nic nie da. To był jedynie especulador, obserwator. Na jego miejscu natychmiast pojawiłby się następny, a Rubén nie chciał zaprzepaścić swojej podłej i okrutnej szansy na normalne życie. - Co zrobisz ty? – spytał, dla bezpieczeństwa chowając zaciśnięte pięści za plecy. - Czas rozdzielić siostry. * Anna w radosnych podskokach wracała z nocnej przechadzki po dziedzińcu, na jaką zabrał ją Kristoff. Podzieliła się z nim wszystkimi obawami jakie wzbudzał w niej książę Rubén Víctor i natychmiast poczuła się nieco lepiej. Kristoff jak nikt potrafił ją wysłuchać i szczerze powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myśli. To jednak, co powiedział wcale jej nie uspokoiło. Chłopak podzielił się z nią bowiem snem, jaki dręczył admirała Fredriksena zeszłej nocy. Kapitan gwardzistów śnił, że chodzi po lochach, przez które prowadził go śpiewny, dziewczęcy głos. Sen urwał się tuż pod charakterystycznymi, okutymi żelazem drzwiami, na samym końcu mrocznego, zatęchłego korytarza. Był to ponoć tak realistyczny sen, że admirał obudził się pod wrotami prowadzącymi do wyjściowych drzwi siedziby gwardzistów. Kolejny powód, by się obawiać. Właśnie wbiegła na schody prowadzące do pałacu, gdy nagle dostrzegła jakiś ruch w mroku i zatrzymała się. Kiedy tylko rozpoznała jego sprawcę, pisnęła. Trzy stopnie wyżej, przechadzał się ogromny, włochaty, czarny pająk, który zdając sobie sprawę z wrażenia, jakie wzbudzał, poruszał się w ten powolny, dostojny, przyprawiający o dreszcze sposób. Anna od małego bała się pająków. Gdy tylko jakiegoś dostrzegła, natychmiast wrzeszczała wniebogłosy i uciekała z komnaty. Ale ośmionogie koszmary z Arendelle, w porównaniu z tym, co teraz widziała, wyglądały jak milutkie, swojskie i niegroźne poczwarki. Myślała, że już gorzej być nie może, gdy właśnie pająk zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, prezentując w nikłym blasku pochodni całą swoją włochatą okropność. Jej twarz przybrała barwę marmuru, z którego wykonane były schody i już miała uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy usłyszała charakterystyczny świst i ułamek sekundy później, w odwłoku pająka utkwiło ostrze sztyletu, wbijając się głęboko w przerwę między płytami. Anna odwróciła się z uśmiechem, lecz gdy spostrzegła swojego wybawcę, uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy i natychmiast zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy konfrontacja z pająkiem nie była jednak atrakcyjniejszym rozwiązaniem. - Ptasznik. I to niezwykle jadowity. – stwierdził spokojnie książę Rubén, podchodząc do nadzianego na ostrze, jeszcze przebierającego odnóżami pająka. – Masz szczęście, że zauważyłaś go w porę. Nadepnięty, zwykle atakuje. - Dz …dziękuję. Będę pamiętać. – wymamrotała Anna, wpatrując się w oczy księcia, które w ciemności zdawały się być jednolicie czarne, niczym onyksy. Mógł sobie być wysoki, silny i przystojny, ale za nic nie mogła przestać go podejrzewać o wypadek króla, omdlenie królowej, pająka na schodach, a nawet przesoloną zupę rybną. - Dobrej nocy. – pożegnał się książę, odrzuciwszy pająka za balustradę. Jeszcze chwilę mierzył Annę niepokojącym spojrzeniem bez wyrazu, ale szybko spuścił wzrok i ruszył w stronę wrót. - Uważaj, bo jeszcze zasnę. – burknęła cicho pod nosem, lecz zimny wiatr zmusił ją do przyspieszenia kroku i przekroczenia tego samego progu, co tajemniczy książę. Gdy jednak dotarła do szczytu schodów, następcy tronu nigdzie już nie było, zupełnie jakby rozpłynął się w ciemnościach. * - Wasza wysokość! Proszę zaczekać! – zawołał Rafael, wbiegając na korytarz, którym Elsa i Anna zmierzały wczesnym rankiem na śniadanie. - Słucham. – odparła Elsa, zaniepokojona przejętym głosem Iberyjczyka. - Królowa Mercedes nie może przeprowadzić z waszą wysokością rozmów. Lekarz zabronił jej wykonywać jakichkolwiek obowiązków przez najbliższy tydzień. – oznajmił Rafael, skłaniając się przed siostrami, które spojrzały po sobie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. - Jak się czuje? – spytała szybko księżniczka, wpatrując się badawczo w mężczyznę. - Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od księcia Alexandra, że jej wysokość w nocy znów straciła przytomność i nie ma siły by choćby wstać z łóżka. Na szczęście medyk jest pewny, że nic jej nie grozi. – wyjaśnił Rafael, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie ze strony Anny. – Królowa ma też nadzieję, że jej synowie należycie zaopiekują się dziedziczkami Arendelle w czasie ich dalszego pobytu w pałacu. No, pięknie! Jeszcze więcej piekielnie upalnych dni spędzonych w jednym zamku z Rubénem. To nie mógł być przypadek! Posłała Elsie znaczące spojrzenie, lecz po raz pierwszy od dawna w oczach siostry nie dostrzegła podobnych uczuć. - Cóż, wygląda na to, że nasza wizyta się przedłuży. – stwierdziła uprzejmie Elsa z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie wątpię, że książę Rubén i książę Alexander zatroszczą się o nas jak najlepiej. – dodała i ruszyła w stronę jadalni, żegnana ukłonami przez Rafaela. Anna wbiła zdumiony wzrok w oddalające się plecy siostry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jej siostra wcale nie podejrzewa, że coś tu jest nie tak. I dlaczego była taka nieobecna, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała? Wypadek króla, choroba królowej, niepokojące zachowanie Rubéna… Koniecznie musi z nią o tym porozmawiać! No i z Alexandrem, on z pewnością coś o tym wiedział. Zaniepokojona podążyła za Elsą, zostawiając Rafaela samego. Gdy tylko księżniczka zniknęła za progiem, na korytarzu pojawił się książę Rubén, również zmierzający na śniadanie. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał całą noc, przez co sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego na cały świat. Jednak kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Rafaela zatrzymał się w miejscu, bowiem przewodnik królowej Arendelle nie patrzył na niego przypadkiem. Właśnie w tym momencie książę zrozumiał, że Iberyjczyk w ten sposób oddaje mu swoją rolę w tym przeklętym przedstawieniu. Rubén zmierzył go hebanowym wzrokiem od stóp do głów, przekazując mu niemą wiadomość, że rozumie. I nic więcej. Nie miał ochoty wystawiać swoich skłóconych myśli na ryzyko odczytania. Kiedy już miał wyminąć go obojętnie, dostrzegł, że Rafael odkrył przed nim, do tej pory skrzętnie skrywaną, drugą stronę swojego spojrzenia, przepełnioną strachem i bólem, która prosiła o tylko jedną rzecz. Rubén długo oceniał jego szczerość, lecz w końcu nachylił się do ucha Iberyjczyka i wyszeptał w nie kilka zdań, po czym nawet nie patrząc na reakcję mężczyzny, szybkim krokiem udał się do jadalni, słysząc jedynie jak Rafael oddala się biegiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania